It is well known for example from GB-A-2,306,408 to provide a roll-cage assembly for a motor vehicle.
Such an assembly is often used to strengthen the upper body structure of a motor vehicle and particularly when the motor vehicle has no significant body structure above a waist level of the motor vehicle. Such vehicles include convertible motor vehicles, tractors and recreational vehicles such as those manufactured by Land-Rover™.
It is a problem with such prior art roll-cage assemblies that the roll-cage is manufactured from rigid tubular components that are not particularly occupant friendly in the event of contact between a body part of the occupant and a structural part of the roll-cage.
It is well known for example from WO-A-01/92068 to provide an inflatable rollover cushion for use in a motor vehicle to prevent the head and torso of an occupant of a motor vehicle with a roof from striking a side window or going out through an open side window in the event of a side impact.
Such an airbag assembly cannot be used in a recreational vehicle of the type having no permanent roof structure because is designed to be concealed behind a roof liner which is not present in this type of vehicle.